1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyprenyl carboxylic acid compounds represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R stands for a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl or aryl group, and n is an integer of 6 to 11,
AND TO A HYPERTENSIVE AGENT COMPRISING AS AN ACTIVE INGREDIENT THERE POLYPRENYL CARBOXYLIC ACID COMPOUNDS.